WIP
Number * 413 * 1988 * Name_Withheld * 2d6 * 3A.M. Sweetooth * 3rd World Leader * 42 South * 77 South * 90 Proof A * A Band Named Ashes * A Forced Confession * A Killer's Confession * A Scarred Existence * A Sense of Purpose * Abby and the Lean * Ace Molar Band * Acid Cats * Admiration & Affection * Adrift on River * Affection for Foxes * AFTRSHOK * Age of Echidna * AJ & The Woods * AKC * Alan Madej * Album * Algae Orgy * All of Them * All Over the Place * All Taken * Along Came a Spider * Alteras * Alternative Agenda * Alyssa Boyd Quartet * APG * Apostle Jones * Armstrong Bearcats Band * As Time Fades * Assault * Astral Radio * Audience of Rain * Awake * Axioma B * Backstreet Blues Band * Baconcake * Bad Boys of Blues * Bad JuJu * Bad Seed * Balloon Knot * Bang * Barcode * Bare Bones * Baroque Monody * Beach Regime * Beachweek * Becky Boyd and the Groove Train * Been a Long Time * Being Still * Below the Tide * Between the Witches * Big In * Big Ugly * Big Wet Chiller * Billy Likes Soda * Billy Morris and the Sunset Strip * Bittersweet * Bittersweet Revenge * Black Spirit Crown * Black the Sun * Black Wolf & the Thief * Blind Joel Wallace * Blindside Avenue * Blood Shift * BloodTusk * Blue Collar Coalition * Bluestone * Boaterhead * Body Thief Rocks * Boho Mojo * Booch * Bow & Arrow * Breezy Rider Band * Brendan Cosgriff * Bro Country Sucks * Bro Dylan * Broken Reins * Broken Transmitter Country * Broodmonger * Brothers * Brothers At Arms * BTS * Buck Naked Band * Burial Oath * Burn the Living C * Cafe 80's * Caliber * Call Your Shot * Calven Akron * Cane Toads * Carlos Jones and the PLUS Band * Caryn and the Cruise * Casket Company * Cats on * Cattle * Cellophane Jane * Cerulean * CHANCE * Chardon Polka Band * Cheap Heat * Chil * Child Farm * Chimaira * Cholera * Chris Kraft * Christina Langen & House Party * Dat Frawg * Steamers * Breakfast Club * Clouds of Zen * Cocktail Johnny * Cody J. Martin * Collin Miller and the Brother Nature * Color Wheel * Colorvine * Come Undone * Conscious Reality * Converter Thief * Corrosive Vengeance * Cotton Ponys * Country * Country Reign * Coup de Gras * Covariance * Craig Rich * Crash Bar * Critic City * Crucigen - Cleveland * Cruisin * Curse the Gods * Curse Them * Curtains * Custard Pie D * Daggrs * Dan and The Man * Day Old Dozen * Dayoldhate - Cleveland * Dark Side of the Moon * Dead Ahead * Dead Bundy * Dead Cassette * Dead Earth * Dead Gumbies * Defy Reality * Dennis Chandler and The Stratophonics * Despondent * Diamond Kites * DiRt * Disco Inferno * Distort Hope * Divorce Horse * Dollar Drafts * Donald Trump * Double Deuce * Drag Daze * Drawing of Flies * DreamStates * Dreamwalker * Dying Desolation E * E5C4P3 (Escape - Journey Tribute Band) * East 9th * East Wind * Ebenezer the Crow * Eclipse * Edorra * Ekoostik Hookah * Elbow Room * Electramode * Erica Dawn Waters * Evil/Ways * Expressway F * Factual Brains * Fallen Angel * Fallen Kingdom * Falling Stars * False Deity * Fancy Legs * Fawx * Fayreweather * Featherweight * Festivus * Fightmile * Filler * Fistula * Flannel * Flannel Planet * Flesh and Blood * Flight 619 * Flipcoin * FM77 * For All My Enemies * Forager * Forgotten Astronaut * Foul Spirits * Fracture * Fractured Past * Freakwents * Freebird The Lynyrd Shunted Tribute * Front Porch Lights * Fubbs N' Chubbs * Funkology * Funkyard X * Future Cities G * Garmonbozia * Ghosthello * Glass * Golden God * Good Question * Goosed * GradyMiller * Grav * Grim Republic * Grizzly * Groundstate * Grumpy Plum - Cleveland * Grunge DNA * Gunt Punchers * Guy Snowdon and The Citizens * Gypsy H * Habitual Gloom * Half Raised Heathens * Hallway 44 * Hamburger Lips * Hard Candy * Hard Knox * Harvested and the Warhorse * Hate Theory * Hatecore Inc * Hawktopus * Haymaker * Heart Attack Man * Heartbreaker * Hellbound * Hello Headrush * Herzog * Hexum * Hey Monea * Heyohwell Rose * Highway 61 * Hillbilly Hotrodz * Hilltop Honey * Hollin Kings * Hollow Point * Home Dog and the Stars * Hoodbillies * Hop Stash * Hostile Omish * Huckin Fillbillys Run * Hurricane Waters I * I Fight Fail * Ill Mindz * Impending Lies * Impulse * In With Flowers * Incantation * Incessant * Indiangiver * Indré * Inducing Panic * Invincible * Invisible Face * Ira Hill * Iravera * Iron Bison * Island and the Boat Drinks Band J * Jack Fords * Jay Byrd * JD Eicher * Jesters Revenge * Jim Miller Band * john hennessey's fb videos (not once flesh) * John Welton and The Awakening * Jon & Sara * Jones for Revival * Jozey and the Corruption * Judgement Day * Juke Box Heroes * Jump the Gun * Junkman * Justo Saborit K * Karri Fedor and Kerosene * Killer Jones Jr. * Killer Wails * King Buu * Kitchen Knife Conspiracy * Koly Kolgate * Konipshun Phit L * Lack of Direction * LaFlavour * Lauren Brabson * LaVaughn * Lea Marra and The Dream Catchers * LEAF BORBIE & THE FAMILY TREE * LEAV/E/ARTH * Less <88 * Less Than Expected * Letters to a Liar * Life Before Us * Limbsplitter * Listen Little Man * Live Bait * Liz Bullock & The Tremonts * Lone Thunder * Losing September * Lost State of * LoudMouth * Lower 13 M * Machine Gun Kelly * Mad Acoustic Crawl * Make It Stop * Malice 213 * Mane Atraxion * Master TC and The Visitors * Matthew Alec & The Soul Electric * Maura Rogers & the Bellows * McCartney Project * MDFL * Measures - Cleveland * Mellow Villians * Mettal Maffia * Michael McFarland & the Mess Makers * Midnight Riders Band * Gun Club Wheelhouse * Mister Fabulous & The Bad Boiz * Mollo Rilla * Monkey Wrench * Moon Burial * Morning in May * Mossom * Mother Ale * Motives * Moving in Stereo * Moxie * Mr Trick * Mr. Pink * Murphy's Children * Mushroomhead * My Buddy Josh’s Band * My Drunken Uncle * My Life's Burden * Myth and Company N * Nate Barnhart * Neon Visions * Nick Kerpsack * Nick Zuber * Nicky North and the Cardinal Directions * Night Goat * NightDrive * Niights * Nine Shrines * Noise Auction * Northcoast Shakedown * Northern Weather * Northern Whale * Northern Whiskey * Nostalgia O * Obsidian Earth * Obsidian Eyes * Off the Charts Weather Band * Ola Mesa * Olathia * Old * Old Number 7 * Old School Rockers * Oregon Space Trail of Doom * Outdated View * Outsiders P * Pandemic Wave * Papers * Paradox Rift * Penny Arcade * Perfect Girl * Phestur * Phil 'n The Blanks * Picnic Day * Pieces of Eight with the Northcoast Horns * Pill Smoke * Pillärs * Plinko * Pollen Eyes * Pop Fiction * Post Road * Post Saga * Posture * Primer Grey * Psycho * Psyclosarin * Punching Oswald * Punk Willie * Pure Dawg R * Radio Lark * Rat Fucker * Rational Dads * Ravenwood * Raygun! Raygun! * Reaching For Reality * Realm of Insanity * Rebreather * Recess * Red Rose Panic * Red Sun Rising * Reginleif * Ren Rocks * Renegade Angel * Reverend Cali King * RevivalABB * Rock the House LIVE * Rosella * Rossi & Romano * Rough Cut * ROVR * Rubix Cubed * Rubix Groove * Russett Burbank S * S/CK * Safe Words * Sam Goodwill * Saviorself * Scott Sopata * Scutoid * Seafoam Tsunami * Second Look * Secondhand Radio * Sector 7 * Shadow of Doubt * Shelby Olive * Shiny Dummy * Shock Frenzy * Sideshow Ghost * Signal 30 * Sink the Ship * Sister Luna * Skeleton Drive * Skitter * Skull'Rz Bane * SkyLyfe * Sleeping Under Fire * Sleepless Knights * Slick 31 * Slug Fest * Smack the Frog * Snakes and Peanuts * Socrates and the Philosophers * Soft Copy * Something Involving a Monkey * Sonic Anthem * Soulus * Sounds from the Cellar - Akron * Southern Charm * Spazmatics * Speedo Agreedo * Spellchucker * Spicy Ryme * Spider Lilies * Spinning Jenny * Spirit of the Bear * Stay Gone * Stealing the Covers * Steven Brooks * Sticky * Stillborn Prodigy * Stimpy's Revenge * Stinkhole Rendezvous * Straight On * Street Gurgler * Stupify * Subtype Zero * Suede Brothers * SugarBush * Sumrada Jones * Sunset Harmony * Sunshine Daydream * Superbad * Susan Marie Project (SMP) * Swamp Boogie Band * Sykosis * Syringe T * T\LTED * Take off Charlie * Talk of the Town * Teezer * Telamon * Terraform * Terranoct * That 80s Band * The 303 Band * The 4i3 Band * The Aaron Axel Band * The Adjustments * The AirChiefs * The Alan Greene Band * The Amy Clark Band * The Angie Haze Project * The Band With No Name * The Barcode * The (Ashland/Cleveland) * The Beams * The Bears & The Bees * The Behest of Serpents * The Boom Shakalakas * The BreezeWay * The Ryders * The Chewy Center * The Color 9 * The Cult Ov Crowley * The Double Deuce * The Dropouts * The Easy Street Band * The Fiddle Revolt * The Fifth House * The Fringe * The Full Flavor * The Got It Got It Need It * The Greaves * The Grimey Onez * The Hellfire Club * The Hit Squad * The Hitmen * The House Band * The Humbuckers * The Intangibles * The Jam Machine * The Jessica Hannan Band * The Juke Hounds * The Killer Wails * The Killing of June * The Knickers * The Labra Brothers * The Liquid W’s - * The Locke Boys * The Matt Corey Band * The Midtown Band * The Modern Electric * The Modernes * The Most Beautiful Losers * The Weather Band * The Outside Voices * The Party * The Permanents * The Philharmonik * The Pizza Creeps * The Post Traumatics * The Quasi Kings * The Rosies * The Rusty Soul Band * The Safest Ledge * The * The Sellouts * The Service Monkeys * The Shizz * The Shootouts * The Skies Above Us * The Smokey Honey Bluesband * The Sonder Bombs * The Summer of 65 * The Super Babes * The Super Satellites (TSS) * The Town Tavern * The Undercover Band * The Velvematics * The Venus Flytraps - Cleveland * The Village Bicycle * The Vindys * The Waves * The Wolf HunterZ * The Wooves * The You Suck Flying Circus * The Confusions * Theatre of Crue * They Promised Escape * Third Alarm * Third Monkey * Three Legged Chairs * Three Vultures * Thrill Ride * Thunderstruck * Tim & T.J. Gang * Time Traveller * Timecat * Titans in Time * Toast * Tomorrows Ghosts * Ton * Tony and the Mangos * Tony Quarles and the Discovery Band * Tread * Trephine * Tricky Dick * Tropidelic * Trunk Ride * Trust * Truth Monster * Tunnel Songs * Turbo Lovers * Twin Atomic * Two Dead Roses * Twysted Asylum U * Unsaid Fate * Untapped * Uptight Sugar * Uptight Sugar & Front Porch Lights * Uptowne Buddha V * Valkyrie X * Van Evera * Vanishing Shores * Vanity Crash * Velocity * Ventana * Very Good Friends * Vindy's * Vinyl Arcade * Voided Reality * Vollstin * Voodoo Funk * VoW * Vtrigger * VULTy W * Walking in Circles * Wanderer - Youngtown * Wanted: The Bon Jovi Tribute Band * Wanyama * We Are the Radio * Wellhouse * Welshly Arms * Wesley Bright and the Honey Tones * Wheels Up * When We Return * Where Angels Rot * Whiskey Bound * Whiskey Daredevils * Whiskey Loco * White Woman * Who Cares * Wi-Fi Toaster * Window Dogs * Wish You Were Here - * WIXY 1260 Band * Wolf Hunters * WorldZen'D * Worrystone * Wrath Icon * Wreckless Country * WTF X * Xtra Crispy Y * Yankee Bravo * Yearbook * Yosemite Slim * Young Steve Z * Zack Beaver * Zilla * Zip-Zapp * Zunk